HVAC (heating, ventilation, and air conditioning) systems are used extensively to regulate the environment within an enclosed space, most commonly within residential and commercial buildings. HVAC systems are relied upon to help maintain good indoor air quality through adequate ventilation with filtration and provide temperature regulation to maintain comfort within the building. Typically an air blower pulls air from inside the building into the HVAC system through ducts. Air in the HVAC system is then conditioned (e.g., heated, cooled, or dehumidified) before being recirculated back into the building. HVAC systems are also designed to exchange and replenish the circulated air inside the building with fresh air from outside the building. The exchanged air needs to be conditioned to match the desired environment inside of the building before being circulated throughout the building.
Because HVAC systems are so ubiquitous and usually are in continuous operation in many buildings, a great amount of energy is dedicated to the operation of HVAC systems. Individual businesses and industrial users of electrical power bear the cost of this energy consumption and are charged not only for the usage of energy (kWh) but also for the maximum energy demand (kWd) they require at any given time. Typically, a demand-measuring meter constantly tracks and records the highest 30 minute average level of energy demand (kWd) during each monthly billing period, resulting in demand charges added to each monthly bill. HVAC systems can be responsible for a high percentage of demand charges.
Accordingly, improvements which can accomplish conservation of energy in the operation of HVAC systems are continually being sought. Even the conservation of relatively small amounts of energy in the operation of a single HVAC system can be significant when viewed in the light of the multitude of HVAC systems in use.
Existing air to air systems generally have three main components and utilize Freon throughout the system. The three primary components of the air to air system are the condenser (Compressor and coil), the Evaporator fan and coil (Air handler) and the pressurized piping for transmission to and from each of these components. These systems are closed loop Freon systems with the Refrigerant pipes going into the conditioned space and returning to the compressor outside.
The present invention provides an improved, energy efficient HVAC system without a need for extensive electrical connections to the existing HVAC system and methods of use thereof.